PVZ 2 New World Idea
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Some time ago, I have this idea I planned out. Now, it's about time I share it out. All of it lies in this story.


**PVZ 2 New World Idea**

**I played this game for some time. Fun, strategic and unique the game is. Now, there are rumours that new worlds are expected to arrive and even so, I came across the upcoming content in the wiki that featured zombies in roman style. Dunno if it's true or not but it gives me the vibes and thrills for a new adventure in gaming in a new world. In honour to this, I came up with this new world idea. It was long time ago but it's about time I reveal and share it to you all. Enjoy.**

**PVZ 2 belongs to the developers and creators. I own nothing related to them except this new world idea.**

* * *

**New World: Shogun System**

**Game Description: Enter a new war in the ancient Japanese times where plants are honed for war against the feudal zombies armed and armoured up for battle!**

**Difficulty: 5 jalapenos**

**Levels: 30**

**Brain Busters: The same as usual for some levels probably**

**Surprise Attack: Smokebomb!-Zombies will appear via smokebombs on any tile in front of the plants in the lawn and shamble to the house**

**Endless Zone: Imperial Dojo**

* * *

**Plants**

**1\. Bonsai**

**Description: Bonsai engages zombies in melee combat dealing decent damage to them**

**Sun cost: 125**

**Recharge: Fast (5 seconds)**

**Damage: 50 per strike**

**Plant Food Effect: Spins around rapidly with it's sais extended out on a 3X3 area slashing zombies**

**Range: 2 Tiles**

**Special: Can attack ahead and behind**

**Family: Enforce-Mint**

**Profile: Handling a sai is no big deal for Bonsai though plants often knew that he easily drops the weapons easily. Probably because they're either heavy or it's his bad habit**

**2\. Umbrella Leaf (Returning Plant)**

**Description: Umbrella Leaves protect plants and bounce zombies back to the starting point**

**Sun cost: 100**

**Recharge: Fast (5 seconds)**

**Toughness: Normal**

**Plant Food Effect: Grows it's leaves allowing it to shield plants on a 5X5 area**

**Range: 3X3 area**

**Profile: "I feel so useful in one way!" Umbrella Leaf thought to herself. "I mean, I'm like a natural shield for plants to fight in my shade though I feel helpless in shielding off sunshine and rain. Kinda embarssing though."**

**3\. Hikaricus (Pun on hibiscus and hikari which is Japanese for light)**

**Description: Hikaricus releases a wave of light energy revealing cloaked zombies**

**Sun cost: 125**

**Recharge: 10 seconds**

**Usage: Instant**

**Profile: Hikaricus sure was influenced in Japanese culture to the point she beamed and brightened up to learn everything in honour and trust. Eventually, she sent invitations to other plants to attend her graduation ceremony from Kojo University though wondered whether it's a good idea to send the invitations in Japanese**

**4\. Iketana (Premium and pun on Ikebana and katana)**

**Description: Iketana ****engages zombies in melee combat dealing heavy damage to them in 3 lanes**

**Sun cost: 225**

**Recharge: Sluggish (20 seconds)**

**Damage: 100**

**Range: 2 Tiles**

**Special: ****Can attack ahead and behind**

**Family: Enforce-Mint**

**Profile: Honourable Iketana is as he was the master of melee combat and skilled in the ways of the warrior. He runs the Kojo Dojo Academy and every plant that learns to punch and attack up close won't forget his teachings. He was even wise and humble enough to take young plants under it's bladed leaves for training. Even zombies fear this dangerous katana wielding adversary.**

**5\. Cherry Blossom**

**Description: Cherry Blossoms shoot out razor petals at 3 lanes**

**Sun cost: 275**

**Recharge: Sluggish (30 seconds)**

**Damage: 60**

**Plant Food Effect: Shoots out 3 large, razor-sharp, shuriken shaped petals that slices through zombies dealing 500 damage and returns back to the plant at 3 lanes slicing through zombies further (Similar to Bloomerang's attack)**

**Range: Multi-lane**

**Family: Spear-mint**

**Profile: Cherry Blossom is a pro in her accurate shots. That's what Cherry Bomb likes about her. Boy, he sure hopes that one day, they can go on a date and cherish it as enjoyable experience**

**6\. Hydragonea (Pun on Hydrangea and Dragon)**

**Description: Hydragoneas charge up and fire a barrage of razor petals that deals damage and pierces all zombies in a lane**

**Sun cost: 350**

**Recharge: Fast**

**Damage: 600**

**Plant Food Effect: Unleashes a storm of petals dealing 3000 damage to all zombies in a lane**

**Firing Rate: Slow**

**Range: Single Lane**

**Family: Spear-mint**

**Profile: Despite being a dragon, he still feels insecure about his appearance. He even envies the snapdragon brothers. "Boy, even the zombies think that I'm female no matter how much I try to look normal and decent."**

**7\. Doom Shroom (Returning Plant)**

**Description: Doom Shrooms explode and leave a crater**

**Sun cost: 125**

**Recharge: Slow**

**Damage: 2500**

**Usage: Instant**

**Family: Bombard-mint**

**Profile: Doomsday is what Doom Shroom looks forward to even though both plants and zombies are worried about the impending doom that he expects. Some says he enjoys Batman VS Superman despite the movie being the worst**

**8\. Gold Magnet (Premium and Returning)**

**Description: Gold Magnets remove metal objects from zombies and convert them into coins of any type **

**Sun cost: 75**

**Recharge: Mediocre (30 seconds)**

**Toughness: Typical**

**Special: Destroy Objects**

**Plant Food Effect: Removes all metal objects within range and toss them back to the zombies, causing damage. Any zombie killed by the metal objects will drop gold coins**

**Range: Multi-Lane**

**Family: Contain-mint**

**Profile: "By painting myself gold, I bet I can attract all the shiny stuff." said Gold Magnet. And it's true except he got too much metal on his side making Magnet Shroom envy him for that.**

* * *

**Zombies**

**1\. Ninja Zombie**

**Description: Regular Ninja Warrior Zombie**

**Toughness: Average **

**Speed: Basic**

**Profile: Ninja Zombie is ready for action. He can be hired as a mercenary, bodyguard or anything that can allow him to test his ninja skills to the zombie world**

**2\. Conehead Ninja**

**Description: His hooded cone makes him twice as tough as normal ninjas**

**Toughness: Protected**

**Speed: Basic**

**Profile: Under the hood is not a cone actually but every thinks it's a cone under his hood. Smart move for Conehead Ninja to fool his allies since he learnt the concealment jitsu**

**3\. Buckethead Ninja**

**Description: His hooded helmet enhances his durability and protection from damage**

**Toughness: Hardened**

**Speed: Basic**

**Profile: It didn't take long for the bucket to fit through the hood. Even harder than the cone for sure though it appears to be slightly tight but he doesn't mind**

**4\. Flag Ninja Zombie**

**Description: Marks the arrival of a huge clan wave of zombies**

**Toughness: Average**

**Speed: Hungry**

**Profile: Pitifully, this zombie has failed in training and the only thing to make him feel important is to raise the flag every morning and work on flag signals 24/7/365**

**5\. Geisha Zombie**

**Description: Regular Servant Zombie**

**Toughness: Average**

**Speed: Basic**

**Profile: While the males serve in the dojos and training grounds, the Geisha Zombie just serves them brains and massages. She hopes that one day, she'll be the first female ninja zombie rising to fame, glory, honour and trust**

**6\. Conehead Geisha**

**Description: Her wrapped paper cone ****makes her twice as tough as normal geishas**

**Toughness: Protected**

**Speed: Basic**

**Profile: There's plenty of napkins to hand out and Conehead Geisha fashioned some of them into a nice, clean headwear. Compliments had spread across the land regarding this new, fashionable trend**

**7\. Buckethead Geisha**

**Description: Her supply bucket makes her resistant to damage**

**Toughness: Hardened **

**Speed: Basic**

**Profile: A lot of work to do especially in carrying buckets of brains and water. Oh well, she was smart enough to carry 3 buckets. 2 on her hands and one worn on her head. Easy said than done**

**8\. Yokai Imp**

**Description: Smokebombed past most of your defenses and makes it's move**

**Toughness: Average**

**Speed: Hungry**

**Profile: Yokai Imp has a strong fascination for demons like and knows very well that fear is the greatest weapon. But he doesn't know that plants do not know fear and zombies fear not only pain but the monstrous, demonic look on his masked headwear enough to reduce morale and fighting spirit greatly. Some even had dreaded nightmares from looking directly at it**

**9\. Katana Zombie**

**Description: Carries a katana that can slice 2 plants in a go **

**Toughness: Average**

**Speed: Speedy**

**Weakness: Magnet Shroom, Gold Magnet, Bonsai and Iketana(Both plants can block his attack and attack while defending themselves)**

**Profile: Once he completed his training, Katana Zombie was given his first weapon. A katana! Now he can have fun slicing and dicing everything in his path. Some say he has become psychotic to the point that he destroyed his own house through this weapon**

**10\. Assassin Zombie**

**Description: Randomly jumps around the lawn and after landing on 4 random tiles, attacks plants with his daggers and jumps back to the column he's in repeating the same action on every column he shambles by.**

**Toughness: Protected**

**Speed: Basic, Flightly when jumping around**

**Weakness: Umbrella Leaf, Magnet Shroom and Gold Magnet (Both plants can remove his daggers forcing him to attack with his own hands but retains the jumping ability)**

**Profile: Jumping has been Assassin Zombie's greatest strength. He takes pride in this skill and consumes lots of sugar everyday to keep jumping for longer hours. Some say that in some cases, he ends up with his head stuck on the ceiling after jumping around too much**

**11\. Smoke Bomb Zombie**

**Description: Throw smokebombs at zombies cloaking them invisible**

**Toughness: Dense**

**Speed: Stiff**

**Weakness: Hikaricus **

**Profile: Smoke Bomb Zombie has a knack for producing smoke bombs and get high on the vast amounts of smoke he releases. That explains why he even thinks that his gimmicks are enhancement drugs**

**12\. Shogun Gargantuar**

**Description: The Japanese Enforcer of the Shogunate**

**Toughness: Great**

**Speed: Basic**

**Special: Crushes plants with naginata. Smokebombs in 3 imps instead of one **

**Profile: He just gets the job done as an enforcer, executioner and wood and bamboo cutter**

**13\. Shuriken Zombie**

**Description: Shoots out 3 shurikens in 3 lanes damaging plants in front of him on every column he reaches**

**Toughness: Solid**

**Speed: Basic**

**Weakness: Bonsai and Iketana**

**Profile: Not as skilful as he is but tossing those ninja stars are just to lighten his load on the supply of range weapons he carries around**

**14\. Kunai Zombie**

**Description: Shoots out a kunai that pierces all plants in a lane on every column he reaches**

**Toughness: Solid**

**Speed: Basic**

**Profile: To Kunai Zombie, he finds the weapon incredibly pathetic. He even regrets choosing it as it's main weapon despite the term that all weapons have their uses**

**15\. Samurai Zombie**

**Description: Elite zombie known to be heavily armoured and armed with 2 katanas to destroy projectiles**

**Toughness: Machined**

**Speed: Creeper**

**Special: Katanas can slice up peas, pea boulders, lobbed shots(Except Kernel Pult's), bulbs, pits, stingers, hearts, leaves, explosive buds, Spore Shroom spores, Apple Mortar projectiles, explosive seeds and AKEE seeds**

**Weakness: ****Magnet Shroom, Gold Magnet, Bonsai and Iketana(Both plants can block his attacks but can't fight back)**

**Profile: Every samurai has to be prepped for battle but it appear that Samurai Zombie can way too prepared to the point that all the armour he's wearing literally makes him unable to budge an inch. At least he can still draw his weapons**

**16\. Zombot Samurai Mecha**

**Description: The Ultimate Fighting Machine from the feudal times**

**Toughness: Undying**

**Speed: Hungry**

**Special: Smokebombs himself from one place to another. Smokebombs in zombies summoning them for battle. Shoots out 3 metal shuriken onto 3 random tiles destroying plants and leaving them stationary. Uses katana to slash out a power wave destroying all plants and zombies on two lanes next to each other.**

**Profile: Watching too many Japanese fighting movies inspired Dr Zomboss to construct something dangerous to the point that it can be heavily armoured from top to bottom and heavily armed with smokebombs, shurikens and a large katana. Despite the idea to be incredibly perfect, he needs a manual script to remember all functions and controls when building this monstrous creation because let's just say he's easily forgetful**

* * *

**Notes**

**1\. Shuriken and Kunai Zombies can attack multiple plants but they do little damage on them**

**2\. The world features weapons which can be a threat if not dealt with especially the armed zombie variants**

**3\. Some plants introduced to this world are based on Japanese plants and related stuff**

* * *

**Oh boy! That was a lot of work and research to do! Worth it to share and if you have any comments, suggestions and other interesting facts about my idea, just leave a review. It's good to discuss something like this.**


End file.
